1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a water pressure driven tooth brush, and more particularly to a water pressure driven tooth brush which can be connected to a faucet through a hose to rotate tooth brush hairs by hydraulic pressure of running water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a power tooth brush has been extensively used.
In general, the power tooth brush is classified into a battery exchangeable tooth brush and a battery rechargeable tooth brush.
The battery exchangeable tooth brush needs to exchange the battery, so a user may feel inconvenience. In addition, the battery exchangeable tooth brush may not operate if the battery is not prepared and the battery itself may be discharged in wet environment, such as a bath room, so that a battery receptacle of the battery exchangeable tooth brush may be defected. Meanwhile, the battery rechargeable tooth brush does not need to exchange the battery, but the battery rechargeable tooth brush needs to be connected to a wallet for charging when it is not used, which may cause inconvenience and undesired power consumption.
In addition, studies on a hydraulic tooth brush have been pursued. Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0948945 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0278878 disclose such a hydraulic tooth brush, in which a rotary unit is installed on a tooth brush head to directly rotate tooth brush hairs. However, in the case of the hydraulic tooth brush where the rotary unit is installed on the tooth brush head, the size of the tooth brush head inserted into an oral cavity may be limited. Thus, the size of the rotary unit is also limited, so that sufficient rotating power may not be achieved. For this reason, the rotating operation may be suddenly stopped or the rotating speed may be lowered depending on the contact degree of tooth brush hairs with respect to teeth. In this case, the washing efficiency against the teeth surface may be remarkably lowered.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0045107 discloses a water pressure driven tooth brush, in which a hydraulic rotary unit is installed in a tooth brush handle and rotary tooth brush hairs are rotated by a bevel gear installed in a tooth brush head. However, the tooth brush represents the low power transmission efficiency, so the rotating force may not be sufficiently transferred to the tooth brush hairs, so that the cleaning efficiency for the teeth may be lowered.